Support is requested for an interdisciplinary gathering of 75-100 international scientists who study nocturnal prosimians, a diverse, often neglected group which includes some of the most controversial (tarsier) and bizarre (aye-aye) species of mammals. The conference will be held June 9-12, 1993, in Durham, North Carolina at Duke University. Because of recent scientific and political developments, it is an auspicious time to make important advances in research on nocturnal prosimians through a group effort. The goals of the conference are to: (1) present the current state of research on nocturnal prosimians, (2) identify significant gaps in knowledge, (3) set priorities for filling these gaps, (4) explore the use of nocturnal prosimians as alternative biomedical models, and (5) foster international cooperation to facilitate efficient use of research funds and rapidly changing opportunities for fieldwork. To reach these goals 30 leading scholars will present overviews of published and unpublished research in the fields. A refereed poster session will accommodate the presentation of as many as 40 ancillary research projects. Additionally, seven experts will participate in roundtable discussion of species distribution and conservation status. The proceedings of the conference will be published, with the objective of providing comprehensive coverage of the subject matter in an accessible format. Duke University, home of the world's largest and most diverse collection of prosimian primates, is an obvious site for a conference of this size, duration, and nature.